


Not quite Risa

by FrozenMemories



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holodecks/Holosuites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Kira takes Jadzia on a holo date(Tumblr fic prompt: Kiradax and holodate)
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Not quite Risa

“Don’t get too excited,” Kira said sternly, walking side by side with Jadzia who was practically bouncing all the way to the holo-suites.

They’d been doing quite the number of holo-programs together but it was always Jadzia’s urging and Kira had to be sweet-talked, blackmailed or from time to time even threatened into them, never had it been _her_ incentive before.

Jadzia’s mind tried to come up with ideas what Kira could have possibly planned for them. There was no special outfit or preparation required, nothing to draw a clue from. Just _dress nice and casual_. So here she was, wearing light pants and a soft, nice fitting sweater, the same color as her uniform blue. Kira had on more than one occasion commented on how that color accentuated Jadzia’s eyes and the look of approval she had received when Kira had met her at the turbo lifts had been a promising start to their adventure.

Kira looked naturally gorgeous herself, Jadzia had noticed the second she’d rounded the corner, wearing a lavender shirt that flowed gently around her body and dark pants, purposefully tighter than her uniform. Jadzia had briefly wondered if she’d had them custom made at Garak’s, as she’d never seen her wear them before.

“Can I get a hint now?” Jadzia asked, not even trying to hide her excitement, as she felt her face split by her own grin. Receiving a fond shake of the head she quickly switched into a pout.

“It’s a surprise,” Kira told her for the third time since the turbo lift and approximately the fifteenth time since she’d asked Jadzia to join her in the holo-suites that morning.

Light-hearted grumbles accompanied them the rest of the way until they finally reached the doors to suite number two.

They entered the empty grey grids and Jadzia bit her lower lip in giddy anticipation.

“Close your eyes,” Kira ordered and as soon as she did she felt Kira’s hands covering her eyes while her body softly pressed into her backside. Jadzia grinned at the gesture. “You don’t trust me one bit, do you?” She teased, knowing full well that she’d try to take a peek the moment Kira started the program.

“I’ve known you long enough,” Kira replied, her tone mocking but gentle.

“Computer, start program Kiradax001.”

Jadzia smiled when she heard the name Kira had given her surprise program.

“Kiradax?” She asked, turning her head just slightly as a whiff of warm air surrounded her and she thought she heard the gentle swoosh of waves. She felt Kira shifting slightly upward until she was tall enough to place a tender kiss against her neck, then Kira’s hands fell away from her eyes and gently dropped onto her shoulders.

Opening her eyes Jadzia took in the scenery of a long stretch of beach, tinted purple in the soft glow of two moons. A blanket lay close to them and on top of it a basket filled with bottles and food.

“It’s not quite Risa,” Kira mumbled almost apologetically, “but at least we’re all alone.”

Jadzia turned around and placed a kiss upon the ridges of her lover’s nose.

“It’s beautiful, Nerys,” she said.


End file.
